


I'm not scared

by sxmstiels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmstiels/pseuds/sxmstiels
Summary: Not exactly the pairing, but whatever, it's tagged anyway.I found this in drafts so... Here you go:Okay, so a little backstory. Everything in fantastic beasts happened, just Credence was born in 1915. So he was 11 when it happened and he didn't die. Tina calmed him and the Auror's didn't fire. Something along the lines of Newt and Tina adopted him and they ended up moving to England, he went to school with Riddle, (as he will also be born in 1915 for arguments sake) so they just get along. Both lil Sly babies obvs. Okay to the story. This is just a little bit of Credence's first year. IGNORING CRIMES OF GRIDELWALD!(I literally just copied and pasted this from wattpad lol)
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 5





	I'm not scared

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wreck. Enjoy.

Credence wasn't scared, but Newt and Tina had been so nice, he didn't want to leave them. However when he sat in his compartment on the train, he maybe was a little scared (not that he'd ever admit it, albeit). The entire train concept scared him, or made him weary, on edge; he hadn't been on one before. So as he was bouncing his knee, looking about anxiously, he was anxiety riddled, to be honest. He was almost waiting for Mr Graves, or Gellert Grindelwald as he was, to open that door and grab him.

Suddenly, the door opened, and he did jump. But it was just another boy. he didn't seem too happy, "May I sit here?" He asked politely, with feigned innocence. He knew that because Credence had done it a lot also. He nodded yes. Credence still wasn't one for talking. The boy looked at him softly, slight understanding crossing his features before it was covered up by his obviously perfected façade. 

Credence picked up a book, one Newt had started reading to him before bed. He always had trouble sleeping, even though he loathe to admit it. Newt had in fact read the book many times to the smaller boy, but he refused to move onto a different one. So Newt did just continue reading that one, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. It was a child's book, but Credence liked it.

"What are you reading?" The other boy asked, no disgust in his tone, much to the relief of the smaller boy. "Just a book that my... guardian reads to me." He answered quietly, still unsure on what to refer to Newt as. "Oh, are they magical then?" Credence put his book down, marking the page. "Yeah, they both are. But only one of my birth parents were, I didn't know her though." He answered again, he supposed he'd have to start talking now he was going to school, wouldn't he? "Oh. You're a half blood then?" He simply nodded before asking, "Whats your name?" 

"Tom Riddle, yourself?" Credence had to think, he didn't know anyone with the last name 'Riddle', not from what Newt nor any of his wizarding books he had read. "Credence. Just Credence." He said, searching his brain for what to say next.

When the boys eventually arrived at Hogwarts Credence was shifting. He didn't know what his last name would be, Newt said it could be Scamander, but it might be Barebone. He stood still, watching on as other students had got sorted, when it was called,

"Scamander, Credence!" He shuffled up. People were whispering, he knew they would be. He sat down,

"Ah, I have never seen any of your kind before. Slytherin, that should be fine." A small voice in his head said, just as it bellowed Slytherin, he stood up and shuffled to the green clad table. He sat, the other students shuffled from him. When suddenly Tom came and sat next to him. He was in his second year.

"I thought you said you didn't have a last name?" The older boy inquired, "Oh, I wasn't sure what it would be, that's all." Tom nodded suspiciously, "How come?" 

Credence looked up, "Oh, uh I was only readopted a month ago so I wasn't sure if it would have come through. On my letter it just said 'Ward of Newt Scamander'." Tom nodded just as food appeared on the tables. Professor Dippet stood up to welcome all the students back, before digging into his own meal. 

Tom noticed Dumbledore looking over at him wearily and at Credence with worry and curiosity flashing over his features.

The next morning when post came, Credence was half asleep and his tie wasn't tied properly. Tom had fixed it. He had nightmares, and couldn't sleep. The nightmares, he supposed, were because he didn't have his hot cocoa from Tina and Newt didn't read to him and tuck him in.

He would admit it.

He was scared and he wanted to go home, like, now.

But a beautiful, black owl came flying in holding a crisp white letter in its grasp. It landed on Credence's shoulder softly, and stuck his leg out. The small boy grabbed it, untying it and reading it, instantly recognizing Newts scent.

'Dear Credence,

How are you? I am so proud of you, we both are. We heard you got sorted into Slytherin, well done. Now, did you sleep well? My creatures all miss you, the Niffler was crying for you. However do not fret, I gave him a few sickles and he was happy again. Tina was worrying over you last night, it was harder to calm her. You are alright, aren't you? If anything is the matter, Dumbledore will help you. 

Now I must go, Tina says she loves and misses you as do I. Have a good day wont you? Write back soon.

Newt S.'

He finished reading, and tucked the letter into his pocket, eyes afresh with tears. Tom noticed instantly. "What's the matter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, as he cut a slice of toast. "Oh, nothing. Just tired." He mumbled, scooping a spoon of porridge, however it tasted quite bad to Newts own homemade, so he quickly dropped the spoon.

"Why aren't you eating?" Tom asked, placing his slice of toast on his plate. "Not really hungry..." The smaller boy mumbled back, shrugging. Slughorn was clumsily handing out timetables to everyone, and Credence scanned his over, "Why don't I have care of magical creatures?" He asked, brows burrowed in confusion. "You have to pick that along with two others at the end of your second year, to attend to in your third year. Now I think you should eat." The older boy said lightly, biting another part of his buttered toast.

Credence nodded and picked up a slice of toast and started spreading strawberry jam on it. He bit into it hungrily and was chewing carefully, the healer he had visited told him to be careful after he'd nearly choked on an apple. He had quite bad gag reflex after not eating solid or healthy food for his entire life up until that point.

The lessons that day were uneventful and quite frankly, not fun. He didn't really understand and all the other children were making fun of him. He wanted to go home, help Newt with the creatures and sleep in his own bed, without other students around and be able to go and wake Newt and Tina up to comfort him when he was upset and had had nightmares. 

He didn't like this.

He wanted it all to go back to normal.

Well as normal as things could be when you lived with a wizard. Newt Scamander none the less.

So that's how Tom found Credence, curled up in a ball under his bed. He hadn't been at dinner and Tom had been wondering where his newest companion had been, he wasn't worried - of course not - he was just wondering, yes that was it.

"Credence, what are you doing? Come out here." Tom demanded in a kind way. Credence stopped breathing for a second because that tone was so familiar - so very, very familiar. He shuddered, he wasn't here, he was locked up, he still is - he was knocked out of his thoughts by Tom "Credence? What's wrong? Come out, now." And the smaller boy complied, because he knew the more he complied the less he would get hurt. Newt told him he would never hurt a child, not even raise his voice - but it had to be different with other people, didn't it?

"Tell me what the matter is." Tom asked and the smaller boy sniffled,

"I'm scared, I want to go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago lmaoo


End file.
